A Drabble Voyage
by SilverWolf7
Summary: A drabble for each episode. Main and guest character POV's, main and side plots used, different ships which follow the canonical events of the show.
1. Caretaker

A silly little drabble series in which I write a drabble for each episode, since I currently just started rewatching Voyager. Some may take note of the main theme in the epsiode, some go from small things that happen outside the main event (I have written so far up to The Cloud, and that one is about Chakotay helping Janeway find her spirit animal.)

Any character could be used for the POV, main or guest, and so far each has been different. There may be several drabbles in a row following the same character. I am writing what seems to go best for the episode and the way I view it. Each of them is a true drabble of 100 words not including the the episode name and characters POV, except for those which could be taken as a double episode like this first one is, in which case the wordcount will be 200 instead.

Hope someone out there enjoys :) I'm fnding it hard but fun to try and put so much content in so little words.

* * *

A Drabble Voyage

Caretaker (Janeway)

She knew she had done the right thing. So why did it feel so wrong?

As Captain, hard decisions would always be there for her to face, but this... She had left her people stranded 75 years from their loved ones.

She had just found out the happy news that her dog, her beautiful girl, was pregnant. That her lover was waiting for her at home for the only meant to be two weeks to expire until she got home and they could be reunited.

She wasn't supposed to be doing a deep space exploration run. That wasn't really the true purpose of Voyager, although she was, as all Starfleet ships were, capable of such a purpose.

There were a lot of changes her crew were going to have to sit through as they figured out what they were doing, but Janeway knew one thing. They were a capable and hard working team. Already work was underway to try and get the ship into functioning order for a long, long trip. Rationing was already underway and everyone was performing as best as they could in such strange circumstances.

They would make it, no matter what the galaxy threw at them.


	2. Parallax

I forgot to mention in my last drabble that there should be a daily update on these. Also, these go by viewing order, because that's the order I am watching them in.

* * *

Parallax (B'Elanna)

B'Elanna looked down at the main Engineering Deck from her perch on the top level.

Her people. Hers. She ended up with the position of Chief Engineer and still had no idea how it had happened.

She knew it had nothing to do with anything Chakotay had said, though he was the one who had recommended her.

They were good people and while there had been complaints, they were still following her orders.

Hers.

Maquis and Starfleet mingling together, not all too happy about it but still coexisting. And under her lead.

It was the strangest moment of her life.


	3. Time and Again

I am going to a funeral on Wednesday. There may not be drabbles for tomorrow and that day, but there might be if I have time.

* * *

Time and Again (Kes)

It had happened and she knew it, no matter how much Neelix and Captain Janeway tell her otherwise.

Kes would like to believe that it had to do with her latent psychic abilities flexing, much like what the Doctor had told her. But why did it have to wake up at such a huge planetary disaster?

She still felt it echoing in her head, even though it had somehow been averted and never happened.

At some point in time it had and that was what mattered.

It had happened, no matter what anyone told her.

And she had felt it.


	4. Phage

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I was gone longer than expected.

* * *

Phage (Neelix)

It had been hard. Harder than anyone could possibly think.

Unable to move at all, trapped under a contraption which had been the only thing keeping him alive. His lungs gone and breathing through nothing but an illusion, an image made solid but only in that one position.

As an active person, he had been horrified once it really sunk in.

And now, here he was with a true lung, one of Kes's lungs, and he was moving again under his own steam.

He never wanted to be in that kind of horrid situation again.

The first time was enough.


	5. The Cloud

There wasn't really much of a bad guy in this episode or anything to fight, so this was the perfect episode to go into one of the background themes. So have a bit of fluff.

* * *

The Cloud (Chakotay)

He had never thought that the Captain would look to him as a spiritual person, but she had asked for his help in finding her spirit animal and he had accepted to show her through the journey.

It was the first time he had shown another his medicine bundle.

Janeway had succeeded in finding her spirit animal. He had told her not to share species, name and the place in which it dwells, and she had not done so.

He later heard that she found talking to her spirit animal was therapeutic.

He had never been more proud of her.


	6. Eye of the Needle

I accidentally forgot to poste this yesterday! Also there may or may not be a drabble tomorrow as I will be busy for most of the day. It still could possibly be done though.

* * *

Eye of the Needle (Harry)

He wished he'd never found that wormhole.

Sure, at the time he had been proud and positive and happy, but now... Well, now everything was over and done with and he had failed to accomplish anything.

He had thought he was helping by finding it, getting them a quick and easy way home, but then it had been too small. Then the Romulan from the past who would die before the time to send their messages had arrived.

It had been off by twenty years, but that had been almost all his lifetime.

He wished he'd never found that wormhole.


	7. Ex Post Facto

I think I like this episode because it shows that Tuvok is actually pretty damn competent when he needs to be at his job outside of bridge duty. Also Tom saying he knows Tuvok gamboled his innocense on the actions of a dog was hilarious.

* * *

Ex Post Facto (Tuvok)

It was satisfactory to know that with one small risk to his own neurology, the case against Lieutenant Paris was solved and he had indeed been innocent.

That the woman involved had been lying had easily been proven using the dog.

If one says they rarely know another, and yet have a dog who barks and hates strangers, if the dog likes that person, then it is a given that the person is known.

It had been one of the more useful and oddest witnesses to a crime he had used to date.

Paris stated they were now friends.

Humans.


	8. Emanations

Sorry it's been so long, I lost the last two discs and had to re-find them, before going any further. Yeah, not sure what to think of this one, so I did it as a journal entry. Left out the Stardate because it was too long as it was, so yeah, sorry. Will once again be trying for a drabble a day.

* * *

Emanations (Harry)

Personal Journal - Ensign Harry Kim

Today I have been transported to another dimension, died and been brought back to life.

I am unsure how to feel about the afterlife or death itself any longer, but I do know that I do hope the emanations in the field around the asteroids are those higher consciousness I hope they are.

The species I ran into should have their afterlife be real and true, as it should be for any other species out there.

I wish all of us luck with our beliefs and ideals.

End Personal Journal - Ensign Harry Him.


End file.
